Azura
Azura ou Azura do Portão Rubro, é o Príncipe Daedrico do Anoitecer e Amanhecer, a mágica entre o Dia e a Noite, também são lhes dado títulos como a "Mãe da Rose" e "Rainha do Céu da Noite". Sua esfera é do período de transição e mudança, como pode ser visto em seu reino de Oblivion, Sombra-Lunar. Sua irmã é Nocturnal. Ela é conhecida como sendo uma dos mais benevolentes e misericordiosos dos Príncipes; presumidamente, sentindo mais preocupação com o bem-estar de seus súditos mortais, no entanto, quando furiosa ela é veloz e mortal. Ela é um dos poucos Príncipes Daedric que constantemente mantém uma imagem constante feminina. Ela supervisona Sombra-Lunar, um belo mundo de cores borradas circulando juntas, cidades de prata e o ar é como perfume. Aqueles que visitam seu reino são em maioria Dunmer ou Khajiits, já que ambos a veneram em diferentes aspectos. Azura pode ser invocada na 21ª Semeadura, ou durante amanhecer e anoitecer, em seu Altar em Cyrodiil. Aparições O prisioneiro escuta Azura durante um sonho na introdução de The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind falando com ele novamente durante outra visão, depois, aparece em mais visões para guia-lo a diante e por fim, aparecendo como Espírito de Azura para falar com o Nerevarine ao final da jornada. Ela fala novamente com o jogador, ao fazer a Missão de Azura. O Herói de Kvatch fala com Azura em sua missão em The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Azura também fala com o Dovahkiin em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, se este escolher reparar a Estrela de Azura, no lugar da Estrela Negra. Invocações Azura é invocada no Hogithum, que cai no dia 21ª Semeadura. Esse feriado é venerado pelos Dunmeri, que pedem seu aconselhamento e apoio. Se uma tempestade de raios atingir o Hogithum, não se deve invocar Azura, pois essas são as noites do Deus Louco, Sheogorath. Plano de Oblivion Sombra-Lunar é o plano de Oblivion comandado por Azura, é dito que onde ela mora, é um palácio de rosas. É relatado que é incrivelmente belo e colorido, com flores, cachoeiras, árvores e uma cidade de prata. seus servos são chamados de Crepúsculos Alados. História Azura é conhecida por ser uma dos três dos Daedra bons em Morrowind, junto a Mephala e Boethiah. Eles foram muito cultuados pelos Chimer anteriormente a apoteose do Tribunal e eles tornando-se os Dunmer. O Tribunal os reconheceram como suas próprias antecipações, sendo Azura a Antecipação de Sotha Sil. Ela ensinou aos Chimer maneiras para eles serem diferentes dos Altmer. Relacionamento com os Dwermer É indicado no livro "Azura e a Caixa" que ela nutre um ódio pela raça Dwermer antes deles ganharem acesso ao Coração de Lorkhan. O livro conta sobre um Dwermer perguntando a Azura o que estava estava dentro da caixa que ele estava segurando. Sendo uma deusa, ela imediatamente soube que sob a caixa havia uma flor com pétalas vermelhas, mas quando o Dwermer abriu a caixa, não havia flor alguma. Isso contradisse a crença de muitos que acham que os Daedra são onipotentes, mas na verdade eles poderiam ser enganados, abrindo assim uma fissura em suas "armaduras". Nerevar Após Nerevar derrotar os Dwermer, ele invocou Azura para saber o que fazer com as "Ferramentas de Kagrenac: Lamento, Separo e Guarda Fantasma". Ela disse para ele separar o poder do Coração de Lorkhan dos Dwermer, e ao fazer isso, os Dwermer simplesmente desapareceram. No entanto há muita controvérsia sobre isso, pois há quem diga que os Dwermer causaram seu desaparecimento. Azura aconselhou a Nerevar e o Tribunal a nunca usar o poder do Coração para si. No entanto, Amalexia, Vivec, Sothal Sil e Dagoth Ur, utilizaram o poder tornando se deuses. É dito que Nerevar lutou contra eles por sua traição, mais foi morto. Como punição, Azura transformou os Chimer nos Dunmer, e profetizou a reincarnação de Nerevar e o fim da divindade do Tribunal. Essa profecia ficou conhecida como a Profecia de Nerevar. Terceira Era An unknown agent of the Blades received the Star from the previous owner, a worshipper of Azura, in return for killing a priest in the Iliac Bay area who had insulted the Prince by condemning her sphere of egotism. Between 3E 411 and 3E 412, two friends named Charwich and Koniinge searched for the Star. It was discovered that a man named Hadwaf Neithwyr had summoned Azura in the town of Tel Aruhn in Morrowind and had accepted the Star. He then returned to High Rock, where he and his sister Peryra attempted to kill the lycanthropic caretaker of their family graveyard to power the Star. They failed, and the caretaker hid their remains in one of the crypts. Charwich found the Star, and tricked Koniinge into thinking he was dead by sending misleading letters. Charwich and his fiancée Lady Elysbetta Moorling ran away with the Star, using it to become wealthy and powerful. Eventually the Star vanished, and Koniinge caught up with both of them and killed them. The letters between the two have been published in the Charwich-Koniinge Letters series of books. Em 4E 427, Uriel Septim VII, enviou um prisioneiro desconhecido, à Vvardenfell, uma ilha a norte de Morrowind. Acreditando que esse prisioneiro poderia ser o Nerevarine, a reincarnação de Nerevar. Azura de alguma maneira, abençoou esse prisioneiro e o guiou até o seu destino. Após ser nomeado Nerevarine, pelas quatro tribos das Terras de Cinzas e Hortator pelas três grandes casas. Com ajuda de Vivec, o Nerevarine destruiu a reconstruída Casa Dagoth e Dagoth Ur, que planejava construir um golem gigante, o Akulakhan. No processo, o Nerevarine destruiu o Coração de Lorkhan, separando o Tribunal de sua fonte de divindade. tornando-os apenas poderosos mortais, finalmente cumprindo a profecia de Azura. Quarta Era Na quarta Era pós erupção de Montanha Vermelha, um novo momento religioso para os Dunmer se iniciou, denominado Reclamações. Essa nova doutrina declarou a queda do Tribunal e a ascensão dos Antecipações anteriores, como objetos de sua adoração. Essas Reclamações inclui Azura, Mephala e Boethiah, que estavam "reclamando seus lugares, tomados pelo Tribunal". Azura e os Khajiit Os Khajiit também adoram Azura, escrito Azurah na mitologia Khajiit. De acordo com suas lendas, Azurah foi um dos muitos filhos de Fadomai (Padomay), e a única de seus filhos que não a abandonou-a quando estava próxima da morte. Fadomai deu a Azurah três segredos como recompensas por sua lealdade, dizendo-lhe para escolher um dos filhos de Nirni, as raças mortais, os mudando e tornando eles nos Khajiit. Aos Khajiit foram dados três presentes: serem as criaturas mais bonitas, espertas e rápidas do mundo; sendo os melhores escaladores e enganadores do mundo. Criação dos Khajiit Azurah esperou Nirni dar a luz, e que Lorkhaj criar um lugar para eles viverem. Nirni viu muitos de seus folhos morrerem e muitos fugirem para as estrelas, e de todo resto, Nirni estava muito triste pelo povo da floresta (provavelmente os Bosmer) não terem encontrado seu lugar. Azurah se adiantou e mudou alguns dos Bosmer nas várias formas dos Khajiit, vinculando seu nascimento e crescimento as luas, Masser e Secunda. De acordo com o livro Khajiit "Palavras do Clã Ahnissi para Favorecer sua Filha", Azura teve um dedo na criação da raça Khajiit, quando lhes foram dados os três segredos da criação. Artefatos Estrela de Azura A Estrela de Azura é um artefato Daedric criado pelo Príncipe Daedric Azura. Sua aparência é de um shuriken ou pedra preciosa grande e intricada, com oito pontas em forma de estrela. Nas mãos certas, a Estrela de Azura atua como uma gema da alma reutilizável de capacidade quase ilimitada. Isso faz com que seja altamente procurado por magos e assassinos. Ela só pode capturar almas brancas, mas uma vez foi corrompida pelos mortais para prender almas negras, tornando-se a Estrela Negra. A estrela é usada frequentemente como um símbolo de Azura. An unknown agent of the Blades received the Star from the previous owner, a worshipper of Azura, in return for killing a priest in the Iliac Bay area who had insulted the Prince by condemning her sphere of egotism. Between 3E 411 and 3E 412, two friends named Charwich and Koniinge searched for the Star. It was discovered that a man named Hadwaf Neithwyr had summoned Azura in the town of Tel Aruhn in Morrowind and had accepted the Star. He then returned to High Rock, where he and his sister Peryra attempted to kill the lycanthropic caretaker of their family graveyard to power the Star. They failed, and the caretaker hid their remains in one of the crypts. Charwich found the Star, and tricked Koniinge into thinking he was dead by sending misleading letters. Charwich and his fiancée Lady Elysbetta Moorling ran away with the Star, using it to become wealthy and powerful. Eventually the Star vanished, and Koniinge caught up with both of them and killed them. The letters between the two have been published in the Charwich-Koniinge Letters series of books. The Star was returned to the mortal realm when the Nerevarine did a service for Azura in 3E 427. She and Sheogorath had a wager that Azura's priestess, Rayna Drolan, could live in silence for one hundred years. The time was almost up, so Sheogorath sent his servants to disturb the priestess on her island in the Sheogorad region of Vvardenfell. The Nerevarine banished the Mad God's Daedric servants, and was given the Star in return. Lua-e-Estrela Moon-and-Star is a Dwarven ring of Chimer hero Nerevar. The artifact was forged by one of the smiths of Dwemer Sorcerer-priest Kagrenac and blessed by the Daedric Goddess Azura. The ring lent Nerevar supernatural powers of persuasion and indisputable proof of identity, since any other who tried to wear it would be killed instantly. The Moon-and-Star helped Nerevar unite the warring Chimer clans, and form the First Council which included the Dwemer. Moon-and-Star played a role in the Nerevarine Prophecies, as it allowed the Nerevarine, the reincarnation of Nerevar, to again unite the Great Houses and Ashlander clans, this time in the battle against the forces of Dagoth Ur Missões Morrowind Toda a Campanha de The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind é instigada por Azura, ela é ouvida durante a introdução, aconselha o Nerevarine e o ajuda próximo ao fim de sua jornada. E ela aparece ao final da campanha como Espírito de Azura, oferecendo o Anel de Azura. Durante a missão "Azura" em Morrowind, o Nerevarine obtém a Estrela de Azura. Oblivion Azura possui um altar em Cyrodiil, localizado nas Montanhas Jerall a norte de Cheydinhal. em "Azura (Missão)", ela envia o Herói de Kvatch a uma mina próxima onde alguns adoradores se trancaram. Os adoradores foram transformados em vampiros, e Azura pede que o Herói acabe com o sofrimento deles. Como na maioria das vezes, o jogador recebe a Estrela de Azura como recompensa. Skyrim Ao localizar o Altar de Azura, o jogador pode falar com Aranea Ienith, a última sacerdotisa de Azura em Skyrim. Azura enviou visões sobre a erupção da Montanha Vermelha, e alguns de seus cultistas fugiram para Skyrim para reconstruir seu altar. Depois de Aranea se tornar sacerdotisa, a Estrela de Azura foi roubada por Malyn Varen, um necromante que queria atingir a imortalidade através da Estrela. Após recuperada, a Estrela pode ser trazida para Aranea, e Azura fará do jogador seu campeão, ou pode ser levada para Nelecar; acabando com o espírito de Varen, e transformando-a na Estrela Negra. Curiosidades Galeria Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Daedra Categoria:Príncipes Daedrico Categoria:Morrowind: Personagens Categoria:Oblivion: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:História: Personagens